Dykeadelic
by Cryptic Shadow
Summary: This is full on AU. No slayer, vampires, or demons. Faith and Angel moves to Sunnydale after they’re father dies. There, she meets a petite blonde that will turn her world upside down.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Faith, Buffy and other BtVS and Angel characters are not mine...no matter how much I wish they were. BG They belong to the Joss Whedon and whoever else. Other characters belong to me. They're mine I tell you! MINE! Title is from 'Bring It On'.

Author's Note: This is my second attempt at fan fiction. I'm sorry for any mistakes for I have no beta reader. Everyone in the fic are normal people. So no dusting of vampires in this one. Though, there are a few fight scenes as Faith tends to get into trouble once in a while. Thoughts in _italics_.

Feedback: Give it to me, baby! 

© April 2004

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:**Song 'Behind Blue Eyes' belongs rightfully to The Who, though I do like the Limp Bizkit version.

"_No one knows what it's like...to be the bad man...to be the sad man...behind blue eyes..._" Music blared from the radio as the two occupants of the jet black Range Rover sat silently. One of which was currently staring out the window at the passing scenery, while the other kept his eyes on the road, both lost in thought.

After their father's funeral, they had agreed to move in with their aunt. Everyone found it odd that the two teenagers did not cry for their father at his funeral, but it wasn't the first time they lost a parent. 10 years ago their mother died, they cried then. Janet Spencer was a beautiful kindhearted woman, who loved her family dearly. When she was diagnosed with cancer, it put a tear in their family that grew after her death. Her husband David took it especially hard. He couldn't cope with his wife's death so he closed off, drowning himself in his work and his whiskey, and started to spend less and less time with his children. Throughout the years after Janet's demise, they've moved around numerous times because of David's career, they never really had a place to call home. David spent so much time at work that he hardly saw his children, except for the rare times they bumped into each other. So when the two children, now teenagers, attended his funeral, it was as if they were there for an acquaintance instead of their own father.

The brunette's musing was interrupted when she heard her brother's voice, breaking the silence between them.

"We're almost there Faith." He looked across at the 16 year old and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, sis. Everything's going to be fine." He paused for a moment. "Who knows," he said thoughtfully. "You might even like it there."

Faith sighed as she glanced back at her brother and the only person she could trust. "Whatever Angel," she said in a weary tone and went back to staring out the window as they continued towards their destination, passing a large sign along the way.

Welcome to Sunnydale...


	2. Welcome to Sunnydale

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Sunnydale**

Angel brought the jet black SUV to a stop in front of a house, turned off the ignition and pulled out the key. "Well, this is it," said Angel as they both got out.

Suddenly the front door flew open and a dark-haired woman stepped out of the house. Jennifer Calendar smiled widely at the two teenagers and moved to greet them. "Angel, Faith! How have you been?" she asked as she hugged her niece and nephew.

"Fine Aunt Jenny," Angel said as he and Faith returned the hugs.

"That's good. Why don't we get your stuff out of the car and I'll show you around the house." Jenny walked over to the SUV then halted, remembering something. "Oh! And your Uncle Rupert and the boys are here." She turned to the house and called out, "William! Wesley! Come out and help us!"

A boy with bleach blonde hair wearing black leather pants and a plain white T-shirt burst out of the front door, followed by another who wore slacks and a tucked in polo shirt, looking impeccable and currently wiping his eyeglasses. The boys were arguing as usual.

"Jen, I told you! It's Spike, not William," said the blonde with a huff.

"Come along...William," Wesley smirked as they made their way towards the new arrivals.

Spike scowled at his brother and growled, "Grrr...It's Spike you little twit! I outta..."

"Spike! Wes!" Faith interrupted and excitedly ran up to hug the two British boys. She hadn't seen her cousins since their summer stay in London five years ago.

"Hey lil bit, long time no see." Spike said after the hug-fest was over.

"Hey, I ain't little anymore." Faith protested and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

Spike held up his hands in mock surrender. "I can see that, luv. Looking good." He then acknowledged the quiet teen behind Faith. "Angel."

"Spike." Angel nodded.

"So what are you guys doing here in the U.S.?" Faith asked.

"We moved here a year ago," Wesley explained. "Dad was let go from work and Aunt Jennifer got him a job working as a librarian at Sunnydale High. I'm only here for a short while before heading back to school in London."

"Hey, nice wheels!" Spike exclaimed when he spotted the black chrome Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle perched on a cart that was tied behind the SUV.

Faith smiled proudly as they made their way towards the motorcycle. "Yup, that's my baby," Faith said. It was one of the things that she cherished most and kept it in perfect condition.

Angel and Wesley watched their younger siblings in amusement. "We're sorry to hear about Uncle David," Wesley said and gave Angel a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Wes," Angel replied and returned the smile.

"Boys, where's your father?" Jenny questioned as she grabbed some of the bags off the trunk. The teenagers, realizing that they left their aunt to do the hard labor while they were milling around, tinged slightly and started to help out with the luggage.

"Yeah, where is Uncle Ripper?" Faith asked as they made their way towards the house.

"Father's in the kitchen, making us lunch," Wesley supplied.

Jenny sighed as she set down the last of the luggage by the stairs. Wearing a bright smile she faced the teens and clasped her hands together. "Let's get you guys settled in."

Right then, Rupert Giles stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron as he approached the group with a warm smile. "Ah, how are my favorite niece and nephew?" he questioned while giving Faith and Angel a hug.

"We're doing fine Uncle Rupert," Angel replied.

"Yeah Uncle Ripper, five by five," said Faith.

Giles quirked an eyebrow at the girl, not quite understanding what she had said, but having a pretty good idea. "That's good," he said slowly then turned to everyone. "Well, lunch is ready." He gestured towards the dining room. "Shall we?"

Giles, Wesley and Spike left shortly after they helped cleaned up, leaving Faith and Angel to begin unpacking. Faith walked into her room and closed the door. The room was cozy and a good size, a little sparse but that was going to change soon. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on. She tuned it till she found a station playing alternative rock music and started to unpack her things.

After an hour, Faith was beginning to get bored and restless. She had unpacked most of her things and only had a small box of books left to put away, the problem was she didn't have anywhere to place them. Faith sighed deeply she'll have to install a shelf. She walked over to the window and looked out at the quiet neighborhood, it reminded her of a 50's sitcom. She wondered if Sunnydale had anything interesting places. Like a club. With that in mind, Faith decided to hop on her bike and take ride around the 'Dale. Grabbing her leather jacket and helmet she made her way down the stairs.

"Where are you headed off too?" Jenny asked as Faith was about to walk out the door.

Faith looked into the living room where she saw her aunt on the couch watching television. "Um, I was just gonna get my bike out and check out SunnyD. You know, get a feel for the town," Faith replied nervously, not used to having someone to answer to. Well, except maybe for Angel.

"Okay," said Jenny. "Be back before dinner." She gave Faith a small smile then turned back to her show.

Faith walked out the door and towards her bike that was parked in front of the garage. She ran her fingers along the smooth chrome before straddling it. She zipped up her jacket then put on her gloves and helmet. Turning the key in the ignition, she smiled as she felt the motorcycle purr beneath her. She backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street.

The little blonde ran down the stairs in a rush to get out of the house. "Bye mom," she yelled before quickly making her way towards the front door.

"Hold it right there missy!" Buffy cursed under her breath, she was so close to getting out of the door without having a confrontation with her mother. "And where do you think you're going?"

Buffy turned to her mother who had her arms crossed and was currently tapping her foot with a questioning look on her features. Putting on her most charming smile Buffy said, "Mom, I'm going to the Bronze to hang with Cordy and the other girls. I told you that earlier."

Joyce studied her daughter carefully then asked, "Have you cleaned your room?"

"Yes," the younger Summers sighed.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, mom," said Buffy as she rolled her eyes. "Can I go now?"

Joyce stared at her daughter for a minute, then sighed, "Okay." With that Buffy rushed out the door. "Be home before 11, it's a school night," Joyce called out after the rapidly retreating teen. "And be careful!"

"I will, mom!" Buffy yelled back then started towards the direction of the Bronze. "I thought I would never get out of there," she muttered to herself.

The night was cool and eerily quiet. The streets were completely deserted except for one blonde haired girl. Buffy felt that she was being followed. She spun around quickly, seeing no one there she continued her way to the club._ Hmmm...must be my imagination._ But Buffy couldn't shake off the feeling, she quickened her pace and clutched her purse, the only sound heard was the click of her heels hitting the pavement. As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. With a quick apology she continued on her way but was halted by a hand on her arm.

"Where are you heading off to girlie?" A scruffy looking man in about his late-twenties wearing torn clothes leered at her as he gripped her arm tightly. "Hey Billy, look what I found," he said to someone behind her. "Told you we could have some fun in this little town." Buffy turned back to see another man, younger than the other but dressed in a similar matter.

"Dude, I saw her first. I followed her and was about to make my move before you showed up." The man named Billy said joining his friend. She knew someone was following her. At least she didn't think she was going crazy anymore.

Buffy didn't know what to do, her eyes darted around, searching for anyone that could help her, but all she found was a deserted street. "Well, it was nice meeting you both, b-but I really have to go now," Buffy said nervously as struggled to get her arm free.

The man's grip tightened and she winced as he moved closer to her, he reeked of alcohol and stale cigarettes, Buffy tried not to puke when he opened his mouth to speak, "I don't think so. See, we plan to have some fun tonight...with you."

Green eyes widened at what they were saying. Buffy didn't know what kind of 'fun' they wanted to have with her and didn't want to find out, she had to get out of there and fast. With all the courage she could muster, Buffy took a deep breath then swung her purse, hitting the younger guy on the head, knocking him down. Her other assailant, who still had a hold on her, was surprised by the attack. Buffy used that to her advantage and stomped on his foot, earning a yelp and was automatically released as the man held his injured foot, hopping around on one leg, his face scrunched in pain.

"Sorry, but I have other plans," said Buffy before taking off. She looked back and saw that the two men were chasing after her. _Uh oh_. She ran a little faster, which wasn't easy with heels. _Damn, I knew I should've worn my Dockers tonight. How was I supposed to know I would be attacked?_ She turned into an alley hoping to lose her two pursuers, but came across a dead end. She cursed and searched for another way out as the two men stalked closer and closer, they stopped just a few feet away from her.

"Your gonna pay little girl," the older man sneered as they made their way towards her menacingly.

Buffy panicked, her heart beating hard in her chest, eyes wide with fright. _Oh God please, this can't be happening_. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable when a voice yelled out from the front of the alley.

"Hey, Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb." The men stopped and turned around. A dark figure stood a few feet away from them, covered by shadows. "Why don't you let the girl go and I won't have to beat the crap out of ya," said the rich feminine voice.

The older man crossed his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to look intimidating and said, "Oh yeah, and who are you?"

The figure stepped out into the light and Buffy gasped at what she saw. A stunning dark haired beauty in tight leather stood in front of them. "Someone you don't want to mess with," the girl said with a sardonic tone.

The two men laughed, surely this 'girl' can't beat the two of them. "Well, well, well. Another one, this must be our lucky day," the older man said as he nudged his younger companion. "You wanna play with the big boys?"

"You think you can handle me?" the dark girl asked with feigned innocence. The men laughed again and Faith smirked thinking that these two bozos were biting off more than they could chew, whatever the hell that meant. "Well, come on boys. Lets have some fun."

The older man stepped up and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, we're gonna have some fun alright. This is gonna be a piece of cake," he said eyeing the brunette. "Billy watch the blonde." Then without warning he rushed the girl making a grab for her. But Faith was too quick for him, she ducked under his arms, stepped out to the side and kicked him in the gut, eliciting an "Oomph!" from the man as he doubled over in pain. Once Billy saw that his partner was down, he attacked the girl from behind, but Faith sensed him and did a back flip over his head. Billy turned around and was greeted by the smiling brunette. "Hi," she said before hitting him with a right hook to the jaw, he collapsed in a heap in front of her. Faith turned her attention to her earlier opponent who was struggling to stand. The man reached back and pulled out a knife from the wasteband of his dirty jeans, its smooth surface gleamed from the light in the alleyway. Faith grinned slightly, things just got a bit more interesting. "Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to play with sharp objects?" she said in a mocking tone as she took a fighting stance.

"Shut up, bitch!" The man lunged towards her, knife arm extended. With fluid motion, Faith grabbed the arm and pulled him towards her as she stepped in and kneed him in the gut, then pushed him hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. She gripped his wrist and slammed his hand that was holding the knife on the wall, making him release his weapon. Faith snatched the knife before it fell then held it against the guy's thick neck. The man stared at the girl, his eyes round with fear. Who the hell was this chick?

"Okay asshole," Faith hissed as she glared at the creep. "I don't want to see you or your friend around here again...or you'll regret ever setting foot in this town." The man nodded vigorously, wanting to get as far away from this girl as possible. "Good" She smirked then slammed his head on the alley wall, knocking him out cold. "Idiots," she mumbled then dropped the knife in a nearby dumpster. All those martial arts lessons really paid off.

Buffy stood stunned as she watched this stranger defeat her two would-be attackers. The way she moved with power and grace, it was amazing. She had never seen anything like it.

Faith swaggered up to the blonde and smiled. _Whoa, she's a hottie. If all the girls here are as pretty as her, this town ain't so bad_. "You okay?" she asked, looking into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen staring back at her. When Faith didn't get an answer she waved her hands in front of the girl's face. "Hello? Earth to blondie..."

Buffy was drowning in the stranger's chocolate depths. Realizing that the dark girl was talking to her she blinked. "Huh?" Shaking her head, Buffy tried to get her brain to start working "Oh, ah, yeah...I'm fine," she said as she looked at the brunette.

"Great." Faith said and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde who was looking a bit dazed. "Why don't you say we get outta here." The shorter girl nodded and they made their way out of the alley.

They stopped at the motorcycle that was parked at the alley's entrance. Both girls stood there for a while, neither knowing what to say.

"Thank you," Buffy began. "For saving my life. I really appreciate it. Well, anyone would appreciate someone saving their life and that hasn't really happened to me a lot. Not like that kind of stuff happens to me, but it did...just five minutes ago and....and...I'm rambling." She looked down in embarrassment. _I'm such a loser_.

_She is just too cute_. "Sooo...where are you headed?" Faith asked, not yet wanting to leave the pretty blonde.

Buffy looked up at the dark girl and said simply, "The Bronze."

"The Bronze? What's that, a dress shop or somethin'?" Faith joked.

Buffy giggled softly, "No, it's a club."

"Wow, this place actually has a club?" said Faith with definite surprise. This town wasn't so bad after all, hot girls, clubs, what more could you want.

"Yes, we have a club here" Buffy said giving the taller girl a playful nudge. "It's like the coolest hang out spot. Everyone goes there. There's pool tables, a dance floor, and they have live bands. A-and they have a bar, even though I'm not old enough to drink yet, b-but they have non-alcoholic drinks too."

Faith nodded, she found the girls babbling cute. "I could give you a lift?" Faith offered, gesturing back to her bike.

"Oh, um, that's okay," Buffy said uncertainly. "I don't want to bother you more than I've already have." Buffy wasn't really sure whether she wanted to or not. On one hand, this girl just saved her life, but on the other she didn't know who this stranger was and Buffy wasn't keen on taking rides from strangers. A very gorgeous stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.

"It's no bother. I insist," Faith said, giving the smaller girl her patented lopsided grin.

Buffy thought about it, then decided why not. It'll save her some time and she didn't exactly feel like walking, especially with all the running she had been doing earlier. For some strange reason she trusted the brunette. "Well, okay," she said after slight hesitation.

Faith smile widened. "Wicked. Hop on," she said as she straddled her bike and helped the blonde climb on behind her. She then gave the petite girl her helmet.

"But what about you?" Buffy asked, gesturing to the helmet. "Don't you need to wear one?"

"Nah. I rather not where headgear anyway. But you know, laws and stuff." Faith waved her hand dismissively. Putting on her clear-glass shades, she started her bike. "Hold on," she said before speeding off towards the club.

Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl's waste once they started moving, it was her first time on a motorcycle and she was a little scared. But since they have yet to be roadkill she relaxed a bit, resting her head on broad shoulders. She could feel the muscles playing underneath the leather jacket. Buffy sighed, this wasn't so bad.

Faith smiled as she felt the blonde's hold tighten, she could feel the warmth of the body behind her. She was having the strangest fluttering sensation in her tummy every time the girl tightened her hold when they turned a corner. Maybe it was something she ate. _Or maybe it's the blonde on the back of your bike._ Faith chuckled inwardly. _Geez Faith, a pretty girl comes along and you spaz out._

A while later, Faith pulled up in front of the Bronze, they both felt a little disappointment that the ride ended so soon. The girls sat still for a moment, relishing in the contact between their bodies. Buffy sighed and removed the helmet, running her fingers through her unruly locks. She got off of the bike and handed the helmet back to the other girl. "Thanks for the ride." Buffy quietly said and smiled shyly.

"Anytime." Faith said grinning back at the blonde. _Damn, this girl is adorable...wait, adorable? I'm getting soft_.

Buffy hesitated for a moment before saying, "And thank you...for the whole saving my life thing."

"No prob," said Faith. "It was nothing."

Buffy took the other girl's hand and lifted her verdant eyes to bore into dark brown ones. "No." She shook her head quietly. "It was not nothing. It was something. What you did was something not every one would have done. If it wasn't for you I would probably be..." she trailed off and shivered at the thought of what would have happened to her. "I don't even want to think where I would be."

Faith was surprised to find such gratitude expressed in the blonde's gaze. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Faith broke their gaze. "Well," Faith said quietly. "It was nice meeting you..."

"Buffy."

"Buffy..." Faith drawled. Interesting name but she liked it. It fits the blonde somehow. When Buffy heard the dark girl say her name she felt her knees weaken, liking the way it sounded on the other girl's lips. "It was nice meeting ya Buffy. Look, I gotta motor, maybe I'll see ya around." Faith said before she rode off into the night.

"Yeah, around..." Buffy said faintly, but then she realized something. "Wait! What's your...name," she shouted but it was too late, the girl was already too far ahead. Buffy watched until she couldn't see the mysterious brunette anymore. _I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again_. She stood there and stared towards the direction the stranger had sped off. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making the blonde jump.

"Buffy, where have you been? We've been waiting for you?" She relaxed when she saw that it was only Riley.

Buffy took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Sorry, I'm late. I got...delayed," she didn't want Riley knowing what happened.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "That's okay. Come on, the gang's waiting." Buffy sighed and let her boyfriend lead her into the club. She had almost been attacked, saved by a dark stranger, a female no less, caught a ride with said stranger on her motorcycle, and felt all tingly after the encounter. It was safe to say that clubbing was the last thing on her mind. What an interesting night.

"Sorry I'm late, Aunt J." Faith said as she removed her jacket and gloves.

Jenny's voice was heard from the kitchen, "That's alright Faith, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you have a seat at the dining table with Angel." Faith walked into the dining room and set her stuff down on an empty chair.

"So where've you been?" Angel asked when his younger sister walked in, plopping down in the chair opposite from his.

"Oh, just looking what Sunnydale has to offer." _And boy has it a lot to offer_. Faith thought, remembering her earlier encounter with a cute little blonde. Angel saw the look on her face and smirked.

Faith glanced at him, "What?"

"You met a girl didn't you?" Angel said, his smirk growing.

Faith shrugged, presenting a smirk of her own. "You know me bro, if there's a pretty girl around, I'm there."

"Yup, my little sister, the babe magnet." Angel said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous." They both laughed, this was an old joke. It was no secret that Faith was an infamous flirt, and could charm the pant off of anyone, male or female. It just so happens that she prefers the fairer sex, whether gay or straight women can't seem to resist her charms. Angel conceded that his sister probably had more luck with girls than he did, but he wouldn't admit it.

"So what's this girl like?" The older teen asked, changing the subject.

"Angel you should've seen her. Her names Buffy." Faith saw the look on Angel's face. "I know, weird name. Anyway, she's totally hot. Petite, great body, she has the most amazing green eyes, blonde, if that's her real hair color, I wouldn't mind finding out," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Angel chuckled, straight or not, it didn't matter to Faith. She always got 'em.

Jenny came in with their dinner. "Eat up kids." The three of them started on their meal, making small talk. "I've enrolled the two of you at Sunnydale High, school starts tomorrow," said Jenny.

"The summer's over already? Damn." Faith looked pleadingly at her aunt, "Can't we have a couple of weeks off, you know, to get settled in?" She wasn't exactly eager to restart her education, she already got kicked out of all the private schools her father had enrolled her in. Mostly because of fights and other things that involved girls...

"Faith and school...they never got along," Angel supplied.

Jenny chuckled. "I know all about your past misadventures Faith. But I think Sunnydale High would be different. It's more lenient than the private schools you've attended in the past. At least you'll be starting the school year fresh. Just give it a try. You might like it."

"Yeah, and I'm going to fall in love and have a long lasting relationship." Faith said quietly to herself, she chuckled. Like THAT's ever gonna happen.


	3. The New Girl

Thanks to those who gave me great reviews on my story. This is the first story I've ever posted, so it was greatly appreciated. : )

**Chapter 2 – The New Girl**

Faith could hear an incessant buzzing nearby. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. She was in the middle of a great dream starring blonde hair and green eyes and wanted to get back to it. When the buzzing continued, she threw off blankets and hit the snooze button. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she grimaced. 6:30. There was a knock and she heard her aunt's voice call out behind the door. "Time to get ready for school, Faith!"

"School." she muttered and pulled a face. She never liked school, never felt like she belonged. Moving a round a lot she didn't have time to make great friendships, so Faith contented herself to being a loner. She liked it that way.

With a sigh she got out of bed and readied herself for boredom.

Buffy walked down the hallway lost in thought. She couldn't get her mind off of the strange girl she met last night. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being called. She turned to the direction of the voice.

"Buffy!" A tall girl with long brown hair wearing Prada caught up to the blonde.

"Hey Cordelia." Buffy greeted her best friend with a bright smile.

"Geez Buffy, I've called your name five times. Don't tell me your going deaf." The tall brunette smiled back at the shorter girl. Cordelia Chase and Buffy Summers had been best friends since kindergarten, and had rose through the ranks of high school together. They were known as the most popular girls in school.

Buffy looked down shyly. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Cordelia prodded.

"Oh, you know, school...and stuff." Buffy waved her hand as if that should explain everything.

"Right," said Cordelia skeptically. She wasn't entirely convinced but she let it go...for now. "So did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Buffy asked, glad for the subject change.

"Well, Darcy told me, that Jamie told her, that Luke told her, that Erika told him, that she heard Mary say that we're going to have two new additions to the student body. A brother and sister duo from what I've heard."

"Really?" Buffy said with interest. New people were big news in a small town like Sunnydale.

"And get this, I heard that one of them is like a gang member or something and has some sort of criminal record."

"You're kidding me," the blonde said unbelievingly.

Cordelia shrugged, "That's the word around school."

"Cor, you know you can't believe everything you hear." Buffy gently chastised, then giggled at her friend. Cordy always loved to gossip.

They continued their conversation as they walked into their science class, Room 112.

"There's Principal Flutie's office," said Jenny to the two teenagers who stood casually in the middle of the hallway, unperturbed by the stares they were receiving from other students. Jenny looked down at her watch. "I have to set up for class. I'll see you two later."

"Bye." "See ya Aunt Jen." The two teens said as they watched their aunt rush down the hallway.

Angel motioned to Faith to go first. "After you sis."

Faith gave him a wry grin. "Gee, thanks big guy. Your such a gentleman," she said sarcastically, then knocked on the door to the principal's office.

Principle Flutie was currently leaning back in his chair, trying to balance a pencil on his nose. His concentration was interrupted by a knock on the door, which caused him to almost lose his balance. He sat upright and tried to straighten out himself before whoever it was that interrupted him stepped into his office. "Yes?" he said as a pair of good-looking teenager entered into his office.

"I'm Angel Spencer and this is my sister Faith."

"Oh yes! Jenny Calender's niece and nephew. We've been expecting you. Please, have a seat." Faith and Angel sat in the two chairs, facing their new principal. "I'll have my secretary draw up your schedules. You two still need to pick two electives. The only classes that are not filled up are drama, music, and art."

Faith thought about it for a minute. "Um...I'll take music and drama, I guess."

"Music and art," said Angel.

"Very well." Principal Flutie pressed the intercom button. "Mary, have Angel and Faith Spencer's schedules ready. Faith will be taking music and drama, and Angel will be taking music and art."

"_Yes, sir._"

"Mary will have your schedules ready for you soon." The siblings stood and moved towards the door. "Oh!" Principal Flutie added, "And if you need anything or have any questions, my door is always open. Welcome to Sunnydale High."

After retrieving their schedules, the duo stepped out into the hallway. "What do you have?" asked Faith as they studied their schedules.

"Trig," Angel answered. "You?"

"Chemistry." She sighed. "I guess I'll see at lunch?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah. Good luck."

"You to bro." Faith said as they made their way in opposite directions towards their classes.

Faith looked at the piece of paper Mary gave her then at the number above the door. "Yep, Room 112." She opened the door and stepped inside the classroom. Everyone grew silent as they watched the stunning brunette walk in. Faith handed her slip to the teacher.

"Hmmm...Class, it seems that we have a new student. Faith Spencer." The students stared at the new girl curiously, Faith stared back at them with an air of indifference. "I'm Mrs. Phillips, it's nice to have you. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Faith shrugged. "Why the hell not?" She looked around the classroom. _Well, this school isn't a total bust. Very attractive girls._ She then spotted the blonde she met last night, her smile widened. _Buffy. _Brown eyes met surprised green for a moment before Faith focused her attention back to the class. "You already know my name and if not, you probably will sooner or later. So here's the deal, you don't bother me and I don't bother you. As long as you follow that, everything will be five by five." Everyone stared blankly at her. "Oh, and some chick named Willow is suppose to show me around school or whatever." Faith added then gave everyone a toothy grin.

"Well, that was very...interesting." Mrs. Phillips said after the girl was done. "Thank you Faith. Willow is right over there." The girl in question blushed as everyone's attention shifted to her. "Why don't you take a seat between her and Buffy." Mrs. Phillips pointed to an empty desk between the pretty blonde girl and the redhead. _Damn, Buffy is looking good...and the red head's cute. I wouldn't mind being between those two._ Faith smirked at the dirty thoughts running through her head and moved to her seat. "Okay class, read quietly to yourselves. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mrs. Phillips stepped out of the classroom and left the students to their own devices.

On her way towards her seat, Faith felt someone grab her ass. She looked at the hand, then the owner. "Hey babe, why don't you and me go out tonight?" The smug looking jock glanced back, smirking at his buddies. His smirk turned into a painful scowl when Faith grabbed his hand and twist, making the boy cry out in pain. There was a chorus of gasps as everyone's attention was drawn to the scene.

Faith leaned in and locked eyes with the guy. She growled, "First off, never call me babe. Ever. Second, you're not my type. And third, you ever touch me again and you'll lose an appendage. Starting with your shortest one." She made her point by looking down at his crotch. The boy followed her gaze and gulped. "Got it?" said Faith sharply. When he didn't answer, she put a little more pressure on his hand eliciting another cry from the boy. "Got it?" she said louder.

The jock nodded vigorously. "Yeah...I got it," he said through clenched teeth.

"Good." She let go of him and the guy relaxed, cradling his injured hand.

Everyone watched as the new girl made her way to her seat. They were amazed at how she handled the arrogant football player. No one really liked him much and it was satisfying seeing someone put him in his place...Wait till everyone in school hears about this!

Buffy was shocked when she saw who had just walked into the classroom. _It's her_. She felt her eyes wander over the girl's lithe form, from her wild dark mane, to broad shoulders, down to the generous swell of her breast, to a slim waist, round hips and long legs covered in tight black jeans. The mysterious girl from last night that occupied her thoughts was standing right in front of her. Buffy's breath caught as the brunette's eyes met hers. It seemed like an eternity before the girl looked away. Buffy thought that she was going to pass out when she heard the husky voice coming out of the girl as she introduced herself. _Faith_. Buffy smiled dreamily, the name somehow suits the sexy brunette. _Sexy? Don't even go there, Buffy._

The blonde sat entranced as she watched Faith make her way towards her. She frowned at what a jerk the football player was being, then stared in awe as the brunette took care the big goon with ease. The spell was broken when Cordelia leaned to Buffy and whispered, "Talk about psycho."

"Huh?" Buffy blinked and turned to Cordelia.

"Buffy are you okay? You seem a little flushed." Cordelia studied Buffy closely.

The blonde just waved it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Completely fine. Nope, nothing wrong with me."

"Are you sure?" Cordelia pressed.

"Sure, I'm sure," Buffy assured.

"Hi. Buffy, right?" Buffy turned around and came face to face with her mysterious protector.

"Uh...yeah, that's me. Buffy." She looked down embarrassed. Why was she so nervous?

Faith stared at the girl for a moment. "So...small world huh?"

"Oh. Yeah." Buffy mentally smacked herself on the forehead. _Great, I've reverted to a monosyllabic moron._

Cordelia watched the exchange between her best friend and the new girl curiously. Why was Buffy acting so weird? She cleared her throat, getting the girls' attention. "Buffy, aren't you going to introduce me to your...friend." Cordelia asked as she plastered a smile on her pretty features.

"Oh, where are my manners," Buffy said chiding herself. "Faith this is my best friend, Cordelia Chase. Cordelia, you already know Faith."

Faith produced her hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Cordelia did the same. "Likewise, I'm sure."

Faith gently took Cordelia's hand. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," she said as she scanned Cordelia's body. _Damn, she's a hottie! Not as hot as Buffy, though_.

Cordelia felt her face heat up. She couldn't believe she was blushing! Cordelia Chase, Queen C...blushing?!

Buffy on the other hand was starring at the two in mild irritation. Jealousy was rearing it's ugly head. _Is Faith flirting with Cordelia? Why is she flirting with Cordelia? She should be flirting with me?_ Buffy paused at that thought. _What the hell am I thinking?!_

"So where are you from Faith?" Cordelia asked after she took her hand from Faith and composed herself. Buffy's irritation turned to interest as she drew her attention towards Faith, wanting to know everything about the girl.

"Originally, Boston. But my family moved around a lot. I just moved from L.A.," Faith replied.

Just then Mrs. Phillips returned and class immediately quieted down. "Okay class, if you will all turn your attentions to the board...."

Willow and Faith walked down the hallway as the redhead showed her the magnificence that is Sunnydale High, or lack there of. "Here are the lockers, over there is the computer lab, around the corner are more lockers a-and more classes. The library is down the hall and to the right."

"Wow, impressive." Faith said dryly.

"There's not much to show around here," Willow said shyly.

"Speaking of the library, that reminds me. I need to get my books from Uncle Rip."

"Who?" Willow said confused.

"The librarian, he's my uncle," Faith explained.

Willow stopped in her tracks. "Mr. Giles is your uncle?" Willow said as she stared at the other girl in surprise.

"Yeah."

"So you must be related to Spike?"

"You know Spike?"

"Yeah, he's like the bad ass around campus."

"Not for long." Faith said to herself. She turned to the redhead. "So Red, where's the auditorium, I got drama next."

"Oh, it's this way." Willow paused. "Did you just call me 'Red'?"

"Yeah," answered Faith. "I tend to give people nicknames. If you don't like it, I can stop."

Willow thought about it for a moment. "No, I like it. My own little nickname."

Faith nodded and smiled. This girl wasn't so bad. A little nerdy, but cute. She followed Willow as the redhead continued their little tour on their way to the auditorium.

"Welcome Faith! I'm Ms. Harper, and this is drama," the over exuberant drama teacher greeted Faith with a dramatic flare.

Faith just smiled, this teacher was a bit of a wacko.

"Tell me Faith, have you ever done any acting?"

"I did take drama in my last 4 schools," Faith said noncommittally.

"Great! We were just working on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. As you can see," Ms. Harper gestured to the class. "This is an all-girl drama class. Non-intentional, of course. It seems that the school's male population doesn't appreciate the fine art of acting." Ms. Harper sighed in annoyance. "But we will make due with what we have."

While Ms. Harper rambled about men's lack of appreciation for the theater, Faith spotted a familiar blonde beauty. "And we meet again," she said as she once again made her way towards Buffy.

"Yeah, hi," said Buffy shyly.

"Cordelia." Faith smiled at the tall brunette beside Buffy.

"Faith," Cordelia said in an overly friendly matter, causing Buffy to frown.

Faith gave her a wink then turned her attention back to the blonde. "Didn't know you would be a drama type of girl."

"I could say the same for you."

"Yeah well, I'm full of surprises," Faith said cryptically.

They were interrupted by Ms. Harper. "Faith, Buffy I'm glad you both volunteered," the teacher said loudly.

"What?" The girls look like deer caught in headlights.

"The both of you have just volunteered to act out a scene from the play."

Buffy looked a little pale, while Faith just shrugged and said, "Okay. What scene?"

"The party scene where the two lovers first meet. Faith you will be playing the role of Romeo and Buffy, you will be playing Juliet. "

Buffy's eyes widened. "What?!"

Faith grinned. _Wicked. And there's a kissing scene_. Faith's grin widened at the prospect.

"You will be playing Juliet, my dear," Ms. Harper repeated.

Cordelia raised her hand. "Ms. Harper may I just say that this is like, ew." She stated and feeling a little jealous of Buffy, though she didn't know why. "I mean, their both girls."

"Well, since there are no boys in this class, we would have to improvise. So let us keep an open mind about this. Faith, Buffy, please." Ms. Harper gestured for the girls to begin. The two girls grabbed their books and turned to the scene.

Faith cleared her throat before beginning. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine," Faith took Buffy's hand in her own. She liked the feeling of the other girls hand, the skin was so warm and smooth. She couldn't help but caress it a little. "The gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _I wonder how her skin would feel against my lips_. With that in mind, Faith made a move to kiss the back of Buffy's hand.

Buffy was frozen as she watched Faith move to kiss her hand. She felt a twinge of anticipation and wondered if Faith's lips were as soft as they looked. She quickly shook it off and pulled her hand away, trying to concentrate on the scene. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

_It's time to take this up a notch_. Faith grabbed both of Buffy's hands, dropping the play book. It seems she didn't need it. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Faith grinned at the look of surprise on everyone's face.

This time Buffy didn't pull away, she liked the feel of Faith's hand on her. So warm and soft. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do," Faith placed their hands up between them, palms pressed together. She locked eyes with Buffy before beginning. "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Buffy was lost in the dark haired girl's gaze, it was so hypnotizing. She then realized what they were doing and breathed out her line. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Faith's voice became husky as she moved closer to Buffy, their hands still together. "Thus from my lips by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Buffy felt like a statue, she couldn't move or even breath as Faith took one of her hands and slowly brought it to her lips, kissing it softly, never breaking eye contact. Faith's lips were as soft as she thought, which caused the blonde to softly whimper. _Oh my god, I did not just whimper. But her lips are so soft..._

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," said Faith. The brunette moved even closer to Buffy, invading the blonde's personal space.

_This is it_. Buffy's heart was beating wildly in her chest that she thought it would explode. She couldn't move. As Faith's face came closer to hers she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Buffy could feel Faith's breath on her face, then her lips...on her cheek. Buffy opened her eyes as Faith pulled back.

"You kiss by the book," Buffy breathed out feeling slightly disappointed. She was brought out of her haze by everyone around them clapping. She blushed and ducked her head.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Exclaimed Ms. Harper. "That was wonderful. What chemistry! Faith, I didn't know you were so familiar with Shakespeare."

"I've done a few plays. It's no big deal," said the brunette.

"And modest, too. Class this is what I'm talking about. Feeling, emotion..."

Faith didn't pay any attention to the teacher. Her mind was still on the 'kiss'. She was so close to kissing the little blonde. It would possibly be the only chance she got to kissing Buffy. But she didn't want to make the blonde do something she didn't want to do. So she settled for a chaste kiss on the cheek. Faith sighed as she stared at Buffy, who was busy trying to pay attention to Ms. Harper. She was really attracted to the blonde and felt the urge to know everything about her._ Great Faith, the first girl you lay your eyes on and you're already falling for her_. She shook her head. _Wonder how long it would take me to woo this one?_ She grinned. _Let the games begin_.

The lunch bell rang, and the students all rushed out of their classes, separating and coming together in cliques, getting their food and fighting over the best tables. Faith and Angel stepped into the hallway from their music class. The one thing the siblings share is their passion for music. They were both skilled with many different instruments, but Faith's favorite was the guitar as Angel's was the piano. Since they had 'free expression' in class today, Faith and Angel did their own thing. The students were amazed at their skill as were their teacher.

"That was some great piano playing Angel," said Faith as she pat her brother's back.

"You were great with the guitar too, as always."

"Yeah, I know," she smirked.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite duo." Spike joined them, not missing a step as they walked through the hallway. "How was your first day."

Faith was about to say something when a familiar voice called her name.

"Faith! Over here!" Faith turned and saw Willow waving her over. The redhead was sitting on a long stone bench under a huge tree with a goofy looking guy and a meek blonde girl.

"Oh great, it's the loser squad." Spike muttered.

"Yo Spike, lay off 'em. Willow's pretty cool in a slightly geeky sorta way." Faith said in her friend's defense. _Since when did I think of her as a friend?_ Faith internally shrugged, she kinda like the idea of having friends. "Let's go join them."

"Whatever," said Spike, not really caring one way or the other.

The trio made their way towards the redhead and her friends, with Faith in the lead. Everyone practically parted out of their way, they looked imposing in their black attire and confident strides.

"Hey Will!" Faith said as they approached the group.

"Willow please introduce!" said the goofy but somewhat handsome boy as he stood up. Faith guessed that he was trying to be charming.

"Guys, Faith. Faith this is Xander and Tara."

Everyone exchanged greetings and Faith turned to her brother. "This is my brother Angel. And you know my cousin Spike."

"Angel, huh? Where'd you get a name like that?" Xander asked in a slightly teasing manner.

"My parent," Angel quipped.

"Oh, yeah, right." Xander sat back down a little embarrassed.

"How do you like Sunnydale?" Willow asked.

"It's okay," said Angel in his monosyllabic manner.

"He's not much of talker is he?" Xander asked.

Faith chuckled and nudged her brother. "Nope. He's the strong silent type."

"Like me," Xander explained.

"Yeah...except without the strong," said Willow.

"O-or the silent," Tara added.

Both girls laughed as Xander pouted. "Yeah well, I'm going for the cute, slightly goofy type."

"More like disgruntled and slightly annoying." Spike said dryly. "It's been fun, but I'm gonna head to Dru."

"Who's Dru?" Faith asked.

"Drusilla, my girlfriend." Spike explained. "What, I didn't tell you?" He looked at his cousins.

Faith and Angel shook their heads, no.

"Well, now you know."

"So what's Drusilla look like? Is she hot?" Faith wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Judge for yourself. She's sitting over there." Everyone turned to the direction he was pointing at. Drusilla was a beautiful, slim, dark-haired girl who was sitting at a table with other pretty girls, especially a pretty blonde one.

"Not bad, cuz." Faith said as her eyes roamed over the brunette. "Better watch out, or someone might steal her away from you."

Spike scoffed, "And who might that be? Angel?"

"I wasn't talking about Angel," Faith said as she pointedly stared at her cousin.

"Oh yeah, then who?" Spike crossed his arms and stared at Faith in amusement.

Faith gave him a wide smile. "Me."

"You? Please Faith, you couldn't get..." Spike trailed off and his eyes widened when he realized what his younger cousin was saying. "Wait...Faith is....you are...she is..." Stuttering he looked to Angel who nodded in confirmation. "Bloody hell."

"That's right Spikey boy, I don't drive stick." Faith smiled in amusement at the reactions she was getting.

"I don't get it." Xander scratched the back of his neck and stared blankly at Faith. "What does you driving stick have to do with anything?" He asked not being one of the smartest people in the world.

"Um Xander...I don't think Faith is talking about driving." Willow supplied, trying to give her friend a hint.

"Then what is she talking about." Xander asked confused.

"God, are you that dense?" Spike said giving Xander an exasperated look.

"F-Faith's is gay." Tara suddenly said. Then blushed slightly as everyone's attention focused on her.

Xander looked at Faith, then at Tara, then back at Faith. A slow smile formed on his lips. "Cool," he exclaimed, his smile turned into a full fledged grin.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Faith asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Of course." Xander replied enthusiastically.

Willow smiled fondly at her friend then turned to the brunette and said, "It's okay with me."

"M-me too." Tara offered Faith a small smile.

"Wicked." Faith grinned at her new friends. _I actually got me some friends...who knew_. She looked over to the blonde on the table at the far end of the quad.

Spike saw where Faith's gaze was directed and immediately went into defensive mode. "Hey! Eyes off Dru."

"Relax," Faith assured. "I'm not gonna mac an your girl. I got my eyes on someone else." Faith stared at the blonde. "What's the scoop on Buffy?"

"Buffy Summers? Well, she's smart, sexy, has a firm tight body..." Xander trailed off as his mind went off to fantasy land.

Everyone waited for him to say something else, but when it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere Spike smacked the back of his head.

"OW...what was that for?" The once dazed boy said as he rubbed his sore spot.

"X, I already know that. I do have eyes, you know," said Faith.

Willow jumped in. "She's like one of the most popular girls in school. Buffy is pretty friendly...and nice. Not like some of the girls she hangs out with."

"Good luck getting Miss Prim and Proper to go out with you," Spike chime in. "The girl's straighter than an arrow."

"Never stopped me before." Faith said confidently. Just then a handsome tall, sandy haired boy walked up behind Buffy and hugged her, then sat next to the blonde and put his arm around her possessively. Faith eyed him, already deciding that she didn't like the guy. "Who's the Beefstick?"

"Oh just Riley Finn, popular, quarterback, captain of the wrestling team..." said Xander.

"And Buffy's steady boyfriend." Willow finished.

"So the beauty has a beast," she mumbled disappointed and sighed. Faith was always a big flirt, but she wasn't one to try and ruin other people's relationships. "Too bad. Oh well, it's not like she's the only hottie in school."

"That's the spirit." Xander said supportively. "And speaking of hotties, you guys coming to the Bronze tonight?"

Faith turned to Angel, "What do ya say bro, up for a night out on the town?"

"Your call sis."

Faith turned to her newly acquired friends. "We're totally there."

More to come...


	4. Night Out on the Town

AN: Thanks again for all of the reviews. My story is unbeta'd so excuse the grammatcial errors. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Night Out on the Town**

Willow, Tara, and Xander were sitting at a table in the corner of the club, currently observing the gyrating bodies on the dancefloor, as per usual, when Faith and Angel arrived.

"Hey guys!" Faith said.

The trio greeted their new friends enthusiastically.

"Glad you two could make it," said Willow.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be Red," said Faith. "So what are we doing?"

"Oh, just sitting, hanging out, goofing around, what any red blooded teenager would be doing," Xander joked.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," Faith said then looked at everyone questioningly. "Anyone else want anything." They each held up a cup. "Angel?"

"I could use a beer."

"One beer coming right up," Faith said and started towards the bar. "I'll be right back."

"But you're not 21!" Willow called out.

Faith turned back to the group. "I have my ways." Grinning mysteriously, she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

The group sat in uncomfortable silence after Faith left. Each not knowing what to say to each other.

"So, Angel..." Willow began trying to make small talk. "What do you think of the Bronze?" Everyone stared at him expectantly.

Angel just shrugged. "It's nice."

After a few minutes of silence Willow tried again, but was interrupted when they heard yelling, which brought the end to any lame attempt at conversation. Angel immediately got up to see what was going on, while the other three just stared at his retreating form. They then stared at each other for a moment before rushing out of their seats for a better view.

Buffy and Cordelia were at the Bronze with the rest of their friends, doing what they did best, being popular while other people admired them from a far. Buffy was staring into space as her friends talked about some inane subject like make up or something they read on Cosmo.

"Did you guys hear what Faith Spencer did to Brad?" Harmony asked. Buffy's ears perked up at the mention of the dark girl's name.

"Hear? Me and Buffy were there," answered Cordelia.

"She's probably a major psycho. I heard that she got kicked out of all of her other schools," continued Harmony.

"Well, I hear her and her brother are, like, super talented," added Anya. "I heard them playing when I walked pass the music class. I thought they were having a concert in there. And her brother is a babe."

"In drama class, Ms. Harper made Faith and Buffy recite Romeo and Juliet," Cordelia supplied. "She was actually pretty good."

As the other girls were discussing the mysterious new girl. Buffy's mind was elsewhere. She tinged slightly when she remembered Faith's lips on her skin. They were so soft and inviting. _What I wouldn't give to kiss those lips. _Buffy stopped herself. _What's wrong with me? Faith's a girl. I'm straight, I'm not suppose to like girls. Which is a good reason to not like Faith like that._

"Hey girls." Buffy looked up from her mental rambling to see Riley and his friends coming over to their table. "Buffy," he greeted her with a kiss and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. _Another reason is that I have a boyfriend. And he's handsome, captain of the football team...what more can a girl want?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard someone arguing at the other end of the club.

Faith turned from the bar when she heard shouting. Trying to find the source of the commotion through the sea of bodies, she spotted the jerk from her chemistry class. He was messing with another girl. _This guy is a real piece of work_. She saw that everyone in the club was gawking at the scene, but not moving to help. Faith made her way through the crowd that quickly gathered around the couple, she wasn't going to sit and do nothing while some asshole went around harassing girls.

"Brad, I'm not going to tell you again. Leave me alone!" The blonde said, trying to get out of the football player's grip.

Brad just leered at her. "Come on, Darla. I know you want to."

"I believe the lady said to leave her alone." All eyes turned to Faith who was standing behind the football player.

Brad turned around to confront the person who dared to challenge him. When he did he was shock to see that it was the girl who humiliated him earlier that day. She was clad in tight leather pants, a black tank top with a black leather jacket "You!" He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Faith and said with a menacing tone, "This is none of your business bitch."

"Well, I'm making it my business." Faith said wryly. "I see you haven't learned from my little demonstration in class. I'll just have to teach you some manners on how to treat a lady."

"What's going on here?" A voice behind Faith interrupted. A very handsome guy stood behind her, looking imposing dressed in a black silk button downed shirt and black slacks.

"Nothing," Faith said, not taking her eyes off the jock who still had his hand around the blonde girl's arm. "Just taking care of a little business."

"Who's this?" Brad sneered, "Your boyfriend."

"What?" Faith looked at the guy like he had two heads. Her face scrunched up in disgust before saying, "Ewww." Her and Angel, now that's a disturbing thought.

Angel stared quietly at the boy before saying, "I'm her brother."

Brad shot a glance at him and sharply said, "Oh yeah, then keep your bitch of a sister away from me."

Angel moved closer to Brad, keeping his features emotionless but his eyes burned with anger. "I would watch your mouth if I were you," he said in a deathly calm tone.

Faith pulled her brother back and stepped between the two boys. "Angel," she began as she moved him away from the jock. "I don't need you defending me. I've handled this guy before. He's just a jerk."

Brad clenched his fist and scowled at what Faith said. "You were just lucky we were in school," he said defensively. "I wouldn't want to beat up a little girl like you. But since you just seem to keep pissing me off, I'll make an exception." He finished off by cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, right," Faith snorted then said mockingly, "You wouldn't want me to humiliate you in front of everyone here, would you?" she said as she gestured to the others in the club. Brad glanced around and surely yet he found that they had an audience. He wasn't going to let this girl show him up. Faith turned to the girl who Brad had in his grip. "Darla?" Faith stared at the blonde expectantly. When the girl nodded she held out her hand and said, "Come on, why don't you and I get a drink or something." Faith nodded towards the bar and smiled disarmingly at the girl. "I promise I'll treat you better than this Neanderthal here," said Faith as she darted her eyes to Brad.

Darla was about to take Faith's hand but Brad pulled her back towards him. "She's not going anywhere," he yelled. "She's staying with me."

Faith stared at him thoughtfully for a moment and said, "That's funny. I remember hearing her say that she wanted you to leave her alone." She shrugged and added, "My mistake." She turned to leave and Brad thought that he had won. He high fived his friends looking very smug. Suddenly Faith turned back around, and with a quick movement she snatched Darla from the football player's grasp and moved the blonde behind her. "The only thing is," Faith said as she stepped in front of Brad. "I don't make mistakes." Although shorter than the 5'7" athlete, Faith exuded power and confidence.

Brad was seeing red. How dare this slip of a girl challenge him. "Why you dyke bitch!" He yelled and lunged at the dark haired girl. Faith quickly took a step to her left and left her right foot out, tripping the jock. Brad fell forward with a thump and Faith was on him, twisting his arm against his shoulder blade with a knee on his lower back, pinning him to the ground.

"Now say sorry to her," Faith ordered as Brad squirmed beneath her. She pulled his arm back a little more, smiling at the jock's painful cry. "I said" She grabbed his shaggy black hair and yanked his head up so he was staring up at Darla then repeated, "Say sorry to her."

"S..s-sor...s-sorr-ry," he said painfully.

Faith wore a satisfied smile and said, "Good boy" Before smashing his face on the ground and his body went limp. She got up and brushed herself off while Brad's buds picked him up and left. "You okay?" Faith looked over at Darla who was staring at her in awe.

Darla shook her head and stared into the chocolate depths of her unexpected protector. "Uh...y-yeah. Just a little shaken up."

"Cool. Hey, I'm wicked thirsty. Still want to get a drink?" She asked, holding her hand out to Darla once again.

"Sure." The blonde smiled shyly and took Faith's offered hand.

Xander, Willow, and Tara were standing at the edge of the group in shock as Faith passed them bye. "Wow," Xander managed to get out while the other two nodded their heads.

Faith glanced at them and asked, "You guys comin'?"

Willow, Tara and Xander nodded numbly and gave a, "Uh huh" Then followed Faith and Darla to the bar.

Angel for his part just smiled and shook his head. _Never a dull moment with my sister around_. He gave a short chuckle and trailed after the group.

The popular group stared in shock as they watched Faith save Darla from the football player. Buffy and Cordelia stared at each other then back at the stocky brunette.

The blonde suddenly stood up from their table. "Buffy? Where are you going?" Riley looked questioningly at his girlfriend.

"Oh...um..." _Excuse, I need an excuse... _"I'm going to see if Darla's okay." _Yeah, that's it. I'm going to check up on Darla. Not trying to get close to Faith...Mmmm, Faith. Okay, calm down girl._

"I'll go with you," Cordelia said quickly and followed the blonde towards the bar. Soon the other girls around the table followed, wanting to get a closer look at the enigmatic brunette.

The guys at the table looked at them curiously. "Girls." One of them said and they all nodded in agreement and continued on with their conversation. Riley sat there staring at Buffy. He had a bad feeling that this Faith girl was gonna be trouble. Riley nodded to himself, he was going to keep a close eye on the new girl from now on.

The six teens were sitting at the bar talking about what just happened.

"Oh my God, Faith! That was amazing," Willow gushed.

"Yeah!" Xander chimed in. "And the look on Brad's face...should've brought my camera."

"Aw guys, it was nothing. He's a jerk. I didn't like the way he was treating people. Especially pretty girls," Faith said as she smiled at Darla.

Darla turned to the boy sitting next to her. "Angel, you didn't tell me you had a such charming sister." Faith brightened at the compliment.

Angel snickered at Faith and with a sarcastic tone said, "Yup, that's Faith. The charming trouble maker."

"Hey," said Faith indignantly. "It's not my fault. Trouble just seems to find me."

"Especially when a pretty girl is involved," Angel teased.

"So I have a hero complex." Faith shrugged, taking another sip of her beer.

The group stared at the siblings in amusement at their banter. You could tell that they were really close.

Faith looked at Darla and asked, "How do you know my bro here?"

"Oh, we have art class together and apparently music."

"Really? I have music with Angel too. I don't remember seeing you in class," Faith said as she looked back at music class then added, "If I did I would've remembered."

Darla blushed and smiled shyly at the brunette. "I didn't go to music class today," she explained. "Something came up so I had to skip it."

"Darla's also a cheerleader." Angel added.

"Head cheerleader to be exact," the blonde replied with a proud smile.

"Ou a cheerleader" Faith looked Darla over appreciatively and purred, "Nice." That's when she spotted a group of girls approaching them. She looked back at Darla and raised her eyebrow in question as she nodded to the group, "Friends of your?"

Darla looked back and smiled at her friends. "Hey girls," she said as the group neared them.

"Oh my god Darla," exclaimed Cordelia "We saw what happened!"

"Yeah, are you alright?" asked the shorter blonde beside her. _Buffy_. Faith smiled at seeing the girl again.

"Yes, I'm okay," said Darla then turned to the leather clad girl beside her and smiled fondly. "Thanks to Faith." Faith grinned back at Darla.

Buffy stared at Darla and Faith exchanging smiles, and glared. _I saw Faith first! And she saved ME before Darla. Darla wasn't even in real danger!_ Buffy was startled by her thoughts. _Oh my god, what's going on with me?_

After a moment Darla turned to her friends and said, "Girls, this is Faith and her brother Angel."

Buffy looked at the handsome boy sitting beside Darla. _Whoa. What a hunk. _She then looked at Faith. _Nice looking family _Buffy smiled dreamily at Faith. _She's gorgeous and a hero. Wait...gorgeous?_ Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by Cordelia who whispered, "They must have great genes." Buffy just nodded.

"Faith, Angel," Darla continued. "These are my friends Buffy, Cordelia, Harmony, Anya, and Drusilla."

Faith eyes caught Buffy's and smiled. "Buffy," she said in her rich husky voice. Buffy could literally feel Faith's eyes slowly travel down the length of her body. Over her pretty features, lingering briefly on firm breast and shapely legs. "From chemistry class and drama." It was more of a statement than a question.

Buffy swallowed and nodded faintly, "Uh huh." _Uh huh?! God Buffy, can you be more of an idiot?_

_Stop it Faith! She has a boyfriend. _Faith then turned her attention to the leggy brunette. "And Cordelia. It's nice seeing you again."

Cordelia smiled flirtatiously, "Likewise."

Faith smirked then turned to a slim beautiful brunette. "You're Spike's girl, right?"

"Yes." Drusilla studied the other girl with intense curiosity. "And your Williams cousin." Faith and Angel smirked at the use of Spike's real name and nodded. "But you two aren't British," Durislla said inquisitively.

"Spike is only half British," Angel explained. "His mom is our dad's sister."

"Oh," said Drusilla thoughtfully. She paused then asked, "Are you're staying with them?"

"Nah," Faith said shaking her head. "We're staying with our aunt's. Jenny Calendar."

"The computer teacher?" said Cordelia in surprise.

"Yup," said Faith with a nod.

"Speaking of which," Angel began as he looked as his watch. "We should start heading home Faith."

Faith looked at her watch and nodded. She turned to Willow, Tara, and Xander who were just watching them. "You guys need a ride home?"

"That's okay Faith," said Willow as she shook her head. "We don't want to be any trouble."

"Yeah, I can escort theses lovely ladies home," said Xander trying to sound gallant in front of the group of girls.

"Nope, you guys are riding with us," Faith stated firmly, "Right, Angel?"

The older boy agreed. "Yeah, we'll take you home."

"Okay," they trio conceded.

"Ladies." Angle nodded to the girls then fixed his eyes on Darla with an almost shy grin and said, "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Darla smiled back at the handsome boy, "Bye Angel."

When Angel started towards the entrance of the Bronze, Faith grinned charmingly at the group of girls and said, "Well, it's been real, but I gotta jet. Darla..." She put out her hand towards the girl next to her and with a sly smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you and your very attractive friends," she said, making the other girls giggle at her comment.

Darla placed her hand in Faith's. "Believe me," Darla purred. "The pleasure was all mine." Faith leaned down and kissed the back of Darla's hand. She winked at the group of girls, completely missing the glare that Buffy was giving her. "I'll see you girls tomorrow," she said before she stood up and strode to the front door as the girls watched her with dreamy expressions on each of their faces.

Faith walked towards Angel, who was waiting for her at the entrance of the club with the other three following.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like Faith," said Xander with a look akin to hero worship.

Faith looked back at the girls and smirked, "Yep. I still got it." She then stepped outside and made her way towards the car with the others.

Angel's eyes followed his sister then gazed at Darla. He sighed and walked out of the club.

After dropping off their new friends, the siblings headed home.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah." Angel breathed out.

Hearing the tone in her brother's voice, she turned her head towards him and looked at him questioningly.

"What's up bro? I thought you had fun tonight."

"Nothing's up." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Faith looked at her brother thoughtfully. "Come on, Angel. You know you can tell me anything." She persisted.

Angel looked at her and she used her puppy dog eyes on him. He sighed, "You know Darla?"

"Yeah, the cheerleading hottie. What about her?" Smiling in remembrance of the cute damsel in distress.

Angel hesitated for a moment. "I...I..sort of..have a...thing...for her," he stuttered. Then blushed. That was so unlike him.

"Really." She teased, then her face fell as she realized what she did. "Oh shit! And I... Damn. I'm sorry Angel. I was just flirting, it didn't mean anything."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Angel said reassuringly. "Besides, she seems to like you."

"She's okay," Faith shrugged. She couldn't stop thinking about Buffy. And seeing her at the Bronze tonight didn't really help.

As if reading her mind, Angel asked, "What about that Buffy girl? You seem to like her."

"Yeah, but she's got a boyfriends. You know I have better class than that Angel." There were silent for a few minutes.

"What is it with you and blondes anyway?" Angel asked.

Faith looked at him and saw the playful smile, which softened his chiseled features. She smiled back at him, relieved that her older brother wasn't mad at her. "What do you mean? I flirt with all the girls."

"Yes, but you seem to pursue petite blondes." She looked at him doubtfully. "Remember Torrance..and Courtney...and Gabrielle..."

"Okay, okay! Well you're one to talk. If I remember correctly, I'm not the only one who's hot for blondes."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah." Faith started to tick off names. "What about Trish...Britney...Oh, and Kate!"

"Alright, alright. I get your point." He chuckled. "What a pair we make, huh?"

She chuckled also, "Yeah. I guess we have some things in common big bro. Except I'm more suave with the ladies." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Angel chuckled again. "Whatever you say sis. But I'm not bad with the girls either," he answered with his own lopsided grin.

Faith laughed out loud. "Mothers lock your daughters at home 'cause the Spencer's are out on the prowl. OU!"

**TBC...more will come, I promise. : )**


	5. Go, Team, Go!

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with college stuffâ...and reading other fan fic. Anyway, I don't know where this story is headed and how it's going to endâ€but I have some ideas. So here, as promised, is another chapter. : )

**Chapter 4 - Go, Team, Go!**

The next day, the whole school was buzzing. Word got round about how Faith kicked Brad's butt while defending Darla. The new girl just seemed to keep surprising everyone. There wasn't this much excitement since Jordan Schaeffer accidentally blew up the chemistry lab last year.

Strolling down the hallway, Faith was unaware of the stares of admiration she was receiving from the other students. She just went on as if nothing had happened, stopping momentarily to smile at some random girls who greeted her before making her way towards her locker, which was next to Willow's.

"Hey Red!" said Faith as she spotted the redhead who was smirking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face." She opened her locker and checked herself on the mirror behind the locker door.

"Everyone heard what happened at the Bronze last night," Willow stated.

"Yeah, so?" Faith said as she tossed some of books in.

"Soâ€now you're like a hero. And all the girls seem to appreciate the gesture of you standing up for Darla. It was like you were standing up for them, too."

"It's not a big deal, Red. I just hate guys who treat girls like that. I mean sure, I can be lewd and crude sometimes, but I always treat 'em with respect," Faith said as she rummaged in her locker.

Willow gave the brunette a thoughtful look and said, "You know Faith, under that rough and tough exterior, you're all sweet and goodness."

Faith shut her locker and gave the other girl a look, "Sweet? Sweet is not something used to describe me. Sexy, dangerous. Yes. Sweet. No."

"But you are Faith, you're a very sweet and kind person," Willow remarked with absolute certainty.

"Whatever, Red. Let's just get to class," said Faith wanting this conversation to end. Willow shut her locker and walked beside her friend through the crowded hallway towards they're first class.

The students sat in the auditorium, listening and watching as Ms. Harper walked across the stage.

"There will be a project due by the end of the semester," announced the drama teacher to the students sitting in front of her. "You will be performing a segment of a play. It could be from Shakespeare or any other playwright, you could do a Broadway musical, or you could make up your own. You can also use props and costumes, whatever you want. Be creative. This will count for half of your semester grade. Which is why you should start now. You can choose to be in groups, or you can do a monologue by yourself, whichever you desire. And lastly, have fun with it. The rest of the class period will be spent coming up with ideas for your project. You can go and pick your groups now and discuss what you want to do. I want a description of the play and what part each of the participants have within the next two weeks." When she was done, Ms. Harper went back stage to discuss something with the lighting director, leaving the students to their own devices.

"Ou, a play!" squealed Cordelia excitedly. "This could be the start of my acting career." Buffy chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. Cordelia had dreamt of being an actress since they were little girls.

"I bet you'd make one hell of an actress." They looked to see Faith approaching them. "I know I like watching you," the dark girl said as she roamed her eyes over Cordelia's body teasingly, making the other girl blush and Buffy frown a bit.

"So Faith," began Cordelia once she regained her composure. "What are you thinking of doing?"

Faith shrugged, "Don't know, haven't really thought about it."

"Who's group are you in?" asked Buffy curiously.

Once again, Faith shrugged, "I've had some offers but I haven't chosen yet."  
"Why don't you join us, Faith," Cordelia suddenly suggested. "We couldn't do a play with just the two of us."

Faith looked to be considering it, then grinned and said, "Sure."

Buffy didn't know if she should feel nervous or happy that Faith decided to joined them. On one hand, she wanted to spend some time with the brunette, but on the other, she was confused about the feelings that Faith had seemed to instill in her. She then noticed that Faith and Cordelia were staring at her expectantly. She blushed a little, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you guys saying?"

"Well, before you went off into your little dream world," said Faith, causing the blonde to blush again. "We were thinking of doing part of a musical and wanted to know what you think."

"Oh. I guess we could do a musical," said Buffy.

"Cool," replied Faith. "So here's what I think we should do."

The rest of the period was spent discussing the project and recruiting a few more people to join them. By the end of class they were set to start. When the bell rang, everyone got up and left the auditorium.

Faith, Willow, and Tara were sitting in one of the classrooms talking about their day, when Xander showed up. "How are you girls doing this fine day?" he greeted as he sat at the table with his friends.

"Well, someone's Mr. Cheery today," commented Willow.

"That's because I have great news!" The boy giddily replied.

"Oh yea, and what's that X-man?" Faith asked, amused at how Xander was acting.

"One wordâ€cheerleading tryouts. They're today in the gym. I thought me and you could check it out, Faith," he looked at Faith hopefully.

"Xander, first of all, that's two words, and second, why would Faith want to go to cheerleading tryouts?" asked Willow.

"I thought we could do some male bonding." That earned him some weird stares from the three girls. "You know, check out the babes in nice tight spandex, bouncing around..."

Xander didn't get a chance to finish because as soon as Faith heard babes and spandex, she jumped out of her seat and walked quickly out of the classroom. "What are we waiting for? These girls need our support."

"Hey, wait up!" Xander ran after her, trying to catch up. "Let the ogling and lewd commentary begin!" he exclaimed as he ran after Faith.

Willow shook her head at her friends' antics while Tara gave a small chuckle. Reluctantly, they got up from their seats and followed their two friends.

**Disclaimer:** The gymnastic feats that I have Faith do, I got from 'Bring It On' since I don't know the real names of any gymnastic moves. Knowing me I'd probably just say 'a bunch of cart wheelies' or 'that flippy-thingy,' but that's just me. ; ) Oh, and a couple of lines from the movie.

Faith walked into the gym with Xander trailing her, and Willow and Tara not too far behind. The try-outs hadn't started yet, so they sat themselves on the bleachers waiting for it to begin. Willow and Tara were having a conversation about the discussion in English class while Faith and Xander were busy watching the girls doing their stretches. Well, Faith was watching, Xander was drooling.

Faith's cool gaze roamed over each of the girls appreciatively. When her gaze fell on Buffy, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _Wow! _The blonde was wearing very short, gray workout shorts and a tight white tank, and was currently bent at the waist stretching her hamstrings. Faith couldn't help but scan the perfect little body, until her view was blocked by someone who stepped in front of her. _Hey! I was watching that!_ She was gonna tell whoever was in the way to fuck off, when she looked up and saw it was Darla.

"Hi, Faith. I'm surprise to see you hear. Come to try out," the head cheerleader teased. The rest of the group snickered at the comment.

"Hello to you too, and no," replied Faith. "I'm not the cheering type."

"I bet you'd make a fine cheerleader," Darla coaxed.

Faith and cheerleading? Although, she had to admit, she'd look hot in one of those cheerleading outfits. "Sorry Darla, but jumping up and down yelling 'Go, team, go!' just isn't my thing."

"Oh well," Darla shrugged. "You probably wouldn't be able to do half the things us cheerleaders do anyway." Darla turned to walk away.  
_Was that a challenge?_ "You wanna bet." Darla stopped and turned to see Faith standing with an eyebrow raised.

Darla smiled, this was going to be fun. "Sure. I'll call out the stunt and you do it."

"Okay," Faith shrugged then grimaced. "But none of that cheering and yelling crap."

"No cheering,"the cheerleader agreed. "Loser buys the other lunch after try-outs."

"Deal." Faith held out her hand and they shook on it. _This is gonna be a piece cake. Mmmmâ€cake, gotta get me a piece when I win_.

Darla walked onto the mat where the girls were stretching. "Okay girls, move out! Faith is going to show us some of her'cheerleading skills'." She looked at the brunette with a mischievous grin.

Faith chuckled and stood beside Darla.

"Let's start with something easy," said Darla. She wanted to know how good the dark haired girl really was. "Standing back handspring, back tuck."

Faith did it and stood confidently next to the blonde. "Done."

"Very nice," Darla complimented. "Okay, how about this"

Darla called out a another stunt that was a bit harder than the last one. But Faith, once again, pulled it off with ease.

"Come on Darla," Faith taunted. "That's all you got."

"Alright Faith, you asked for it." Darla stared at Faith in thought, her fingers tapping her chin. "I got it! Since you're so confident in yourself, let's take it up a notch."

"Bring it on." _I'm ready for whatever you dish out blondie_.

"Front handspring, step out, rounded back handspring, step out, rounded back handspring, full twisting layout." The may-soon-to-be-cheerleaders around them gave Darla an 'are you serious?' look. The head cheerleader smiled at Faith, thinking that not even the brunette could pull this one off.

Faith walked to the far end of the mat near the wall. She took a deep breath and readied herself. She then

stepped forward and went through a series of flips and cartwheels. Once she was done, she noticed everyone gawking at her. The gym was silent for a moment, then erupted in whoops and hollers as they all cheered Faith's performance. Faith playfully bowed before strolling to Darla with a smirked planted firmly on her face.

Darla just shook her head in amazement. "You win. Are you sure you don't want to try-out?" she looked at the other girl curiously.

"Nah," Faith decline. "Like I said not my thing. And since I won, you get to buy me lunch," Faith said triumphantly.

Darla didn't mind at all. She wanted to know more about Faith. "A deal is a deal. Wait for me after try-outs?" When she saw Faith nod, she turned her attention to the other girls. "Okay ladies, let's begin."

Faith returned to her friends, who stared at her in wonder, and took a seat. That girl never ceased to amaze them.

"Faith you were incredible!" exclaimed Willow.

"W-Where did you l-learn how to d-do that?" Tara asked.

"Ah, it was nothing." Faith waved it off. "I took martial arts for about 8 years. It was the only class I liked going to," she explained.

"So now Darla's taking you out to lunch, huh?" Xander teased and wiggled his eyebrows, which made him look really silly.

Faith chuckled, "It's not like that Xan. Don't get me wrong, she's cute and everything, but I know someone who likes her more than I do. And I'm going to help him out."

"Yeah? Who?" Xander questioned as the other two looked at Faith expectantly.

Faith shook her head. "Nope, can't tell. But if this goes well, you'll all find out soon enough." With that in mind she sat back and watched the show a plan already formulating in her head.

"Good job girls!" Praised Darla after the try-outs had ended. "The roster will be posted tomorrow. To those of you who have made it congratulations, and for those of you who haven'tâ€ Well, there's always next year." The blonde cheerleader grabbed her things excitedly. "Now if you will excuse me I have a lunch date to attend to."

Cordelia was rambling on about how they totally made try-outs then said something about changing and heading for lunch, and that she would see the blonde later. But Buffy wasn't paying attention, she watched as Darla practically skipped towards Faith, who was standing at the entrance of the gym waiting for her. _Date?! They're going out on a date?_ The blonde was starting to get upset.

"Buffy!" She looked to see Riley coming over to her and gave her a hug. "You were great."

"Thanks," she said half-heartedly and gave him a small smile.

"We're gonna head to lunch, you coming?" asked Riley.

Buffy shook her head and said, "No thanks Riley, I'm not really that hungry." She really wanted to be alone right now.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick? I could take you home," he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"No, I'm fine." Buffy reassured. "I just had a big breakfast. I have to go see Ms. Harper, anyway."

"Well, okay. Are you sure?" That's Riley, always the doting boyfriend.

Buffy tried her best to give him a big smile. "Yes, Riley."

"Okay," the football player shrugged. "I'll see you later." He gave Buffy a quick kiss then ran to catch up to his buddies.

Buffy watched him go. She sighed, not understanding why she was so upset. _Why should I care if Faith and Darla are dating? Faith can date whoever she wants. What am I saying?! I'm probably tired. Maybe a shower would make me feel better_. With that in mind, she headed towards the locker room for a nice long shower to clear her thoughts.

Faith and Darla sat in a small restaurant that was a few blocks away from the high school. They were talking about what went on in music class that morning. Faith thought it would be a good time to bring up Angel, seeing as her brother has the hots for the blonde sitting in front of her.

"So what do you think of my brother?" Faith asked the other girl casually.

"Angel?" Darka asked and Faith nodded. "He's a very sweet and handsome boy. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Faith began, but then shook her head. "Nah, it's nothing."

Darla was getting curious now. "Come on Faith, tell meâ€please," she pleaded.

Faith smiled, her plan was coming to effect. "It's just that Angel said the first time he saw you, he thought he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as you, and that no one that beautiful should be treated the way Brad was treating you."

Darla stared at her in surprise. "Did he actually say all that?" she asked quietly.

"Of course he did," Faith lied. _Not exactly, but she doesn't need to know that_. She found that playing matchmaker was actually kind of fun. She watched closely as the other girl stared off into space with a wistful smile on her face. Faith smiled as well, and gave her herself a mental pat on the back for how well her plan worked out. _Hope you appreciate this bro_.

**TBC**

**AN:** Well, that's it...for now. I'll try to update sooner. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	6. When Push Comes to Shove

**AN:** Yay...another chapter! At least this didn't take as long as the last one did. I can't say the same for future chapters though. I'm working on some new stories...can't help it, they just pop into my head saying 'please write me, please write me.' The thing is, it's so easy to start 'em, but hard to end 'end...kinda like this fic. I hadn't planned it to be this long. :shrug: More for you guys to enjoy, I guess. Anyway, on with the story...

**Chapter 5 - When Push Comes to Shove**

The next day, Angel walked out the door of the music class, looking slightly confused and frustrated.

Faith walked beside her brother and watched him, smirking at the expression on his face. "What's up bro? You look like someone gave you a wicked hard math problem to solve."

Angel stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced his sister. "Have you noticed Darla acting a little weird today?"

"Weird? Like how?" asked Faith innocently. As if she didn't already know. Of course she noticed. She'd been watching the exchange between Darla and Angel throughout class. Ever since their little talk yesterday, Darla's had a newfound interest in Angel and flirting with the boy incessantly. Faith almost couldn't hold back her laughter as her big tough brother squirmed under the blonde's attention.

They continued walking down the hall, as Angel tried to explain Darla's 'strange behavior' . "I don't know...weird. She's been acting all...flirty towards me. REALLY flirty."

"Well...if you ask me, I think she likes you," replied Faith.  
"She does not," Angel said quickly.

"What are you blind? She was totally digging you, man!" said Faith as they approached their 'hang-out spot', the stone bleachers under the tree, where Xander, Willow and Tara were already waiting for them. Faith turned to Xander, "X, tell Angel that Darla has the hots for him."

Xander looked at the other boy seriously and repeated, "Angel, Darla has the hots for you."

"See!" exclaimed Faith, looking mighty pleased with herself.

"Really?" Angel asked Xander, a little hopeful.

Xander shrugged, "I don't know."

Faith chuckled when she saw her brother's expression turn from hopeful to disappointed. "Then why did you just say she did?" asked Angel becoming more annoyed.

"Cause Faith told me to," answered Xander, grinning goofily.

Faith grinned at her friend and gave him a high-five as Angel glared at both of them.

"Are you two going to Homecoming?" asked Willow from her perch on the bench with Tara, changing the subject and giving the brooding teenager a break.  
"Homecoming, when?" asked Faith.

"In a couple of weeks," replied the redhead. "Didn't you know?"

Faith and Angel shook their heads.

"How could you not?" asked Xander dubiously. "There's fliers, banners and maroon and gold decorations everywhere."

"So that's what those were," said Faith thoughtfully then shrugged. "I thought someone's art project threw up."

Willow scrunched up her face at the visual. "Ew, that was gross Faith."

"S-so are you two g-going?" Tara asked.

"Sure, could be fun. Angel?"

Angle sighed, "Why not."

"Oh! And the Homecoming dance is the night after," informed Willow.

"You guys going?" questioned Faith.

Willow and Tara shrugged.

"I'm thinking of asking Anya," answered Xander shyly.

"Right on, Xan Man." As he patted the boy on the back. "That Anya chick's cute." Xander just blushes. Faith then turned her attention to her older brother. "How bout it Angel? You gonna ask Darla?"

"What?" stammered Angel. "No." How did they get back to this subject?

"Why not? She likes you."

"How would you know?" countered Angel.

Faith grinned. "Because she told me."

She suddenly found herself in Angel's grasp as he questioned her rapidly. "What!? When!?"

Faith pried herself from the death grip her brother had on her arms before answering. "Geez bro, chill. Remember I told you about the bet yesterday." At Angel's nod, she continued, "Well, while we were having lunch she mentioned that she thought that you were very handsome, and that she wanted to get to know you better."

"She does, huh?" Angel asked.

Faith nodded, "Uh huh."

Angel's grinned slowly, "Maybe I should ask her to the dance."

"Well, here's your chance," said Faith as she nodded behind Angel. "Cause she's coming this way."

Angel spun quickly around and came face to face with the blonde cheerleader. "Hello Faith and...Faith's friends." she was met with a round of hello's. Angel gulped when Darla's gaze landed on him. "Angel."

"H-hi," he managed to get out, then mentally kicked himself for the lame greeting.

"What's up Darla?" asked Faith.

"I just posted the cheerleading roster and stopped by to say hello." Everyone looked to see a large crowd of girls forming in front of the bulletin board.

"Come on Faith," Xander said as he excitedly tugged on Faith's arm. "Let's go see."

"Hold up X, what's the big deal."

"What's the big deal?!" Xander stared at Faith as if it was so obvious. "There are going to be a lot of disappointed girls who need shoulders to cry on. It so happens I got two."

Faith chuckled, "Okay X, lead the way. Come on Red and Tara, let's watch Xander make an ass of himself...again." Once she was beside Angel, she leaned in and whispered, "'H-hi'? Smooth bro, very smooth." She burst into laughter as she ran to catch up with her friends, leaving the couple alone.

"What was that about?" asked Darla looking slightly amused.

"Oh, nothing," replied Angel. "Just Faith being an annoying little sister." That comment caused Darla to giggle which in turn caused him to smile. They stood there in awkward silence, avoiding each other's eyes. After a few minutes, Angel cleared his throat and Darla looked up at him expectantly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and nervously asked, "Darla, Homecoming is coming up and I was wondering..."

"I'd love to," said Darla but Angel didn't hear her.

"...if you wanted to come to the dance with me? I understand if you had plans already and I --" he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up from the ground and stared questioningly at the blonde.

Darla smiled softly and slowly said, "I said, I'd love to."

Angel's face broke out in a wide smile. "Great! Um...you wanna...go for a walk?"

"Sure, Angel." She placed her hand in Angel's large one and they walked off.

Faith watched as Angel and Darla strolled off hand in hand and smiled. _You go big bro!_

"See, told you that you were sweet," said Willow with a knowing look and Tara nodded in agreement.

"What? That?" she said as she pointed to the direction Angel and Darla had left. "I was just helping out my bro. Plus I was getting tired of his Mr. Broody act." The blonde and redhead looked at her doubtfully. "Hey look, it's Xander," Faith said, diverting their attention to someone else. They saw Xander's haphazard appearance as he headed towards them. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"I got slapped for trying to console the girls who didn't make the squad," said Xander incredulously.

"Really?" asked Faith in surprise.

"I guess it didn't help that I said at least they looked hot jumping around in small, tight outfits," he admitted shyly.

Faith smirked, "Way to be sensitive Xan." The other two girls softly giggled.

"I was trying to be truthful," Xander said defensively. "Girls are suppose to appreciate honesty."

"Hey X, isn't that Anya?" Xander stopped his little tirade and looked at the direction Faith had indicated. Anya was being congratulated by some of the girls for making the squad. Once she was left alone, Xander felt someone give him a little push forward. "Go and ask her," ordered Faith.

"Now?!"

"No, wait a century then ask her," remarked Faith sarcastically. "Yes, now." She continued to push the boy forward.

"A century sounds like a good idea," Xander said and tried to get away, but Faith grabbed a hold of his shirt and steered him in the direction Anya was standing.

"Go on you big chicken," said Faith and Xander reluctantly gave up the fight.

The three girls watched as their friend nervously made his way towards Anya. Once he was in front of the girl, he looked back and they all gave him a thumbs up. They watched Xander fidget around, then at Anya's nod they saw the boy relax and happily made his way back to them. The smile on his face answered their question. Looks like someone else got a date for the Homecoming dance.

"So I take it she said yes," guessed Willow.

Xander nodded his head vigorously. "Uh huh. I have a date for Homecoming, and with a cheerleader," he said excitedly. "So that leaves you guys. Who are you going to ask Faith?"

Faith shrugged, she already knew who she wanted to ask, but sadly she wasn't available. Then Faith had an idea and turned to the blonde and redhead. "Willow, Tara, you guys wanna go to the dance with me?" she asked, putting on her most charming smile. Xander's jaw drop while the two girls had the deer-caught-in-headlights look. They both started a combination of babbling and stuttering which would give anyone listening to them a headache. Faith decided to stop it before it got worst, "We'll all just go as a group of friends. It's not like I'm asking for a kiss...unless you girls want me too," Faith said teasingly.

"Oh, then okay...n-not the kiss part, but the dance part, and I'm going to stop now," babbled Willow. Tara just nodded shyly.

"Well, that answers your question X-man." When she didn't get an answer, she looked at Xander who was zoned out and was smiling stupidly. She raised an amused eyebrow at the boy and was about to whack him into reality.

"Oh! Oh! Can I do it?" asked Willow excitedly.

Faith grinned and stepped back, "Go ahead, Red. Knock yourself out."

Willow happily stood beside her childhood friend and gave him a nice hard slap in the back of the head. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Ow! Will, what's with the hitting?" asked Xander as he rubbed his now injured spot. "Haven't I been abused enough today? "

"You know what that was for, you horn dog," admonished Faith and the boy smiled guiltily. "Come on guys, let's motor."

Buffy sat in class watching the clock as the teacher droned on about something or other. _Come on bell ring._ She sighed in relief as the last school bell rang for the day. _Finally!_ She snatched her books and bag and headed straight out the door. Today had been like hell for her. First of all, some guy literally ran into her, knocking all her books and papers on the ground. He didn't even apologize or stop to help. Then her locker wouldn't open, she lost her homework, and someone spilt chocolate milk on her white blouse at lunch. And lastly, she couldn't get the thought of Faith and Darla out of her head. She just wanted to go home and forget this day had ever happened. The blonde was glad that cheerleading practice didn't start till the day after tomorrow.

"Yo Buffy, wait up!" Buffy stopped and turned around to see Faith walking towards her. _Oh, no. I so don't want to see her right now_. "I was looking all over for you." Buffy was surprised by the comment. _She was?_ "We're all meeting at the library to talk about the musical."

_Oh._ "Oh," said Buffy a little disappointed.

"Yeah, so let's go," Faith motioned the blonde to follow her.

"Faith." The brunette stopped and looked at Buffy questioningly. "You go ahead, I'm gonna head home."

Faith eyebrows scrunched up in puzzlement. "B, you have to go. It's a group project and you're part of the group."

"Look Faith, I've had a really bad day and I just want to go home. So if you don't mind," Buffy started walking away brusquely.

Faith caught up to the rapidly retreating girl, "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

Now Buffy was getting really annoyed. "Why don't you go bother Darla," she blurted out.

"Darla?" Faith stopped Buffy and spun her around. "What about Darla?"

"Well, since you two are dating and all --"

Faith cut Buffy off, "What? B, Darla's dating my brother."

There was a moment of silence as Buffy took in the new information. "Your brother?" Faith nodded her head. "Oh," Buffy said slightly relieved. "But I though..." she shook her head, "Never mind." She then started walking again. _I feel so stupid_.

"You thought what?" Faith persisted, walking besides the blonde.

"Well, Darla said that she had a date with you after try-outs and I thought that..." Buffy once again trailed off.

"You thought that Darla and I were dating," finished Faith and Buffy nodded her head in embarrassment. The taller girl stared at the blonde curiously. _If I didn't know any better I'd say she was jealous_.She quickly dismissed that idea. "Why would you care if I dated Darla or not?"

The Buffy was startled by the question. "Um, I don't. It's none of my business who you date," the blonde stated and saw that the other girl was looking at her skeptically. "So, let's get to the library. Everyone's probably waiting for us." She then turned and headed towards the direction of the library.

Faith was confused by the change in subjects, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and once again trailed after the blonde. "Didn't you say that you weren't going?"

Buffy simply said, "I changed my mind."

Faith just shrugged and followed the blonde to the library. She just couldn't understand that girl.

"Where have you two been?" asked Cordelia once Faith and Buffy made it to the library.

"B and I got held up with something," answered Faith. Buffy scrunched her eyebrows. _Who's B? Oh, it's me. B as in Buffy._ "So what's the what Queen C? " _I guess she gives everyone nicknames. Cute._

"Sarah showed us the new script she wrote for the musical," said Cordy.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see." One of the girl's handed Faith a copy of the script and she looked through it.

"I know that we agreed to do it as a musical, but I thought it would be great to modernize it," the thin, brown-haired girl besides Cordelia explained shyly. "The plots and concepts would be the same, just in modern settings and styles."

"Sarah, this is great," commented Faith and the girl blushed at the compliment. "What else do we have? Costumes, props, setting designs?"

The afternoon was spent coming up with ideas and working out some of the details, giving each other tasks and casting parts. Buffy actually found herself having fun and was enjoying herself.

Rupert Giles looked through the window of his office, watching the group of girls work enthusiastically on their project. He smiled at his niece. "Faith seems to be coming along quite well," he said to no one in particular. He then sighed and sat back at his desk, grumbling, "Bloody paperwork."

It was starting to get dark and most of the girls had already left, leaving Buffy and Faith alone. Giles had left earlier, leaving his niece in charge of the library.

"So B, you got a ride?" asked Faith.  
"No, I was just going to walk home," Buffy replied.

"Let me finish locking up and I'll walk you home," Faith offered not wanting her time with the blonde to end just yet.

Buffy started to protest, "Faith, you don't have to --"

"I want to," interrupted to brunette. They stared at each other briefly before Buffy agreed.

Once Faith was done locking up, the girls headed home. The late autumn afternoons were getting a bit chilly causing Buffy to shiver slightly. Faith noticed and automatically slipped off her jacket and placed it on the blonde's shoulders. She then wrapped her arm around Buffy and pulled her close. "Better?" Faith asked quietly as she looked down at the smaller girl. _She has the most amazing green eyes._

Buffy was stunned by Faith's actions and could only nod her head in response. Faith gave her a smile and she smiled back, starting to relax into the loose embrace. _This isn't so bad. She can be so sweet sometimes_. They walked on in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

All too soon they reached the Summer's residence, Faith let go of Buffy and walked her to the door. They stood on the porch in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was Faith who spoke first. "So I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight Faith."

"Goodnight, B," Faith then turned and left, grinning happily to herself. _What have you done to me B?_

Buffy watched the other girl go, she realized that she still had Faith's jacket on and called out to the other girl who was a few yards away. "Faith! You forgot your jacket!"

Faith spun around and proceeded to walk backwards, her smile never leaving her face. "Hold on to it for me!" she yelled back before turning back around and continued walking.

Buffy entered her home and greeted her mother gleefully, "Hi Mom! I'm home."

"Hi honey, how was school?" asked Joyce as she wiped her hands on a dish towel.

"School was great!"

"That's nice." replied Joyce, wondering why her daughter was so cheery today. She also wondered whose jacket Buffy was wearing. "Well, go ahead and wash up. Tell Dawn that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Okay Mom," said Buffy before making her way up the stairs and to her room, stopping briefly to relay the message to her younger sister. Once she was in her room, she closed the door and landed on the bed with a happy sigh, hugging Faith's jacket to her. _Today wasn't such a bad day after all_.

**TBC...**

**AN:**I bet you are all wondering what musical their doing. Well, it's a secret. : P It will give you guys an incentive to keep reading. I'll try to update soon. And please review.


	7. Meet the Summers

A/N: Whoa! What do we have here?! An update, that's what…I know it has taking me forever to do one, but I've just gotten busy and almost forgotten all about it. I didn't wan't this story to be a dead one so I thought I'd bring it back to life. It's short but it's a start. On with the show….

**Chapter 6 - Meet the Summers**

From then on Faith made it a habit to walk Buffy home after their rehearsals. She liked spending time with the little blonde. Sometimes they walked in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. Other times, like today, they talked about anything and everything.

"I still can't believe you put Mr. Thompson's toupee on top of the flag pole," Buffy said as they strolled down Revello Drive.

"Xander dared me $50 to do it!," said the brunette defensively. "Easiest 50 bucks I ever made." Faith wiggled her eyebrows causing the smaller girl to giggle.

"And now you're the official trash-picker for the Homecoming game tomorrow."

Faith shrugged. "Wasn't into the whole school spirit thing anyway. At least I still get to see you girls shake your thang," said the brunette with a leering smile causing the blonde to blush, which Faith found adorable.

"So you going to the dance?" asked the blonde, effectively changing the subject.

"Yep."

"Really? Who are you going with?" asked Buffy curiously, trying not to feel jealous.

"The two hottest girls in school," replied Faith with a huge grin. "Willow and Tara. We're going as friends." Buffy thought it was cute that Faith was taking her friends to the dance, but still a little jealous of the quiet teens. "So I guess you're going with beefstick…I mean Riley."

"Yea," the blonde said quietly, her demeanor turned suddenly somber.

Faith picked up on it right away and turned to the other girl. "Hey what's up? I thought that would be a good thing seeing as you're a couple and all." Faith didn't particularly like the tall sandy-haired boy, but tolerated him since he was Buffy's boyfriend. _Maybe it's because you're jealous of Mr. All-Amercan_.

There was a long pause. "I think I'm going to break up with Riley after Homecoming," Buffy stated suddenly.

The brunette stopped in her tracks. _Did she just say what I think she said? _Faith had to suppress the urge to jump for joy, she didn't think Buffy would take it well. She quickly caught up to the blonde girl and cleared her throat.. "Um…why? Did he do something?"

Buffy sighed, "No. He's been a great boyfriend and he's handsome and sweet and I do care for him. It's just that I don't have feelings for him anymore."

"Then why wait after Homecoming? Why not just do it and get it over with?"

"Homecoming is important to him," Buffy said seriously. "This being his last year as captain of the football team before he graduates in a few months. I just don't want to ruin it for him." The taller girl nodded in understanding.

Buffy and Faith walked in silence the rest of the way, lost in their own thoughts. One contemplated how she was going to get the courage to break up with her boyfriend of 3 years. While the other was trying to suppress the happiness she felt about the news and finally having the chance to pursue the girl that brought out feelings that she thought she never had.

When the girls arrived at Buffy's house, they found the blonde's mother unloading groceries from her car.

"Hello girls," greeted the older Summers.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Mr. S. Let me help you with those," offered Faith, grabbing a few bags of groceries.

"Why thank you Faith," said Joyce, smiling fondly at the young brunette. The older woman instantly took a liking to her daughter's new friend when they first met. She found the girl to have a charming personality, even though she was a bit rough around the edges.

They entered the house once they got all the groceries out of the car. Once through the door, they heard a high pitch squeal and footsteps running towards them. Buffy almost dropped her load trying to cover her ears.

"Faith!" exclaimed the youngest Summers girl as she ran to hug the brunette. "I'm so glad you're here!" Dawn started to prattle on about her day as she followed Faith and her mother to the kitchen. Then as if just realizing her older sister was in the same room Dawn said, "Oh hey Buffy." Which earned her a glare from the older girl.

After the groceries were put away, Buffy noticed that her annoying little sister was still babbling on to Faith, who was giving her all the attention. The blonde sat down heavily on the bar stool and pouted. _Faith is MY friend and is here to see ME! Why couldn't I have been an only child? Annoying little brat!_

"So Faith...are you staying for dinner this time?" asked Dawn expectantly.

"Dawn, I don't think Faith wants you to talk her ear off for another few hours" Buffy jeered, internally hoping that the taller girl would except her sister's offer.

Dawn stick her tongue out at the blonde. "Please Faith!" begged the younger girl giving the brunette her puppy dog eyes. "Don't leave me here with HER!," the younger Summers said pointing to Buffy.  
"Then why don't you just leave then!," Buffy snapped.

"No, you leave!," Dawn shouted back.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

Faith stared in amusement at the two Summers girls as they verbically sparred back and forth. _Man if glares were weapons of destruction, they would've nuclear bombed the whole world twice over!_

Joyce didn't find it half as amusing, if fact it was starting to give her a headache. "Girls!," Joyce exclaimed pointedly staring at her two daughter causing them too look down embarrassed. "I apologize about my two teenage daughters who still think their 5."

Faith chuckled slightly causing the two girls to blush even more "S'okay Mrs. S. And I'd love to stay for dinner. I just have to ask Aunt J if it's ok." _Hey, that rhymes hehe. I can be such a spaz sometimes._

A while later the 3 Summers women and Faith sat at the dinner table having, well, dinner and having a great time. Buffy smiled softly as Faith talked animatedly with her mom and younger sister. She couldn't believe how well the other girl seemed to be getting along with her family. She could tell that they loved having the brunette girl around almost as much as she did. _At least I know that they already like her when we start dating._ Buffy shook her head surprised at what she was thinking. _I haven't even broken up with Riley yet and I'm already thinking about dating someone. And not just someone...Faith! Faith, who's a girl. A sweet, funny, and very sexy girl, but still a girl. So does this mean I'm gay? But I don't have any crushy feelings for other girls. Just Faith._ The blonde was broken out of her reverie when her mom got up and started collecting dishes with Faith who offered to help. Buffy told herself that she would think more about it later.

After the table was cleaned and the dishes done, Faith started to head out the door bidding everyone farewell. Buffy walked Faith out trying to spend as much time with the brunette before she left.

As they stepped out onto the porch Faith turned to the other girl and said, "I had a great time tonight B. You're family is way cool."

Buffy gave her a small smile. "We had a good time too. You should come over for dinner more often," she replied looking up at the taller.

"Yea," Faith said softly as she stared into beautiful hazel eyes._ I could just drown in them_. They stood there silently gazing at each other. Then Faith slowly stepped closer to the shorter girl and leaned in. Buffy held her breath not knowing what the other girl was going to do, but hoping it was a kiss. Faith bent down and kissed her cheek. "Night Buffy." The brunette then turned and left with a big smile on her face.

"Night Faith," Buffy said as she watched the other girl walk away. She couldn't help but smile as she touched her cheek, feeling the warmth where Faith's lips had been seconds ago. She definitely needed to think about her feelings for the other girl. With a contended sigh Buffy walked into her house and closed the door behind her.

A/N: I've been pretty rusty at the whole story writing thing and would really like to know what you guys think. FEEDBACK!!!!!


End file.
